Animal Island/Gallery/1
Sailing trip S3E9 Special guest credit.png S3E9 Sailboat appears.png S3E9 Sailboat rides on the water.png S3E9 Sailboat floats toward the viewer.png S3E9 Blaze, AJ and Stripes greet the viewer on sailboat.png|Ahoy! AJ and I are on a boat ride with our friend, Stripes. S3E9 Stripes "And we'd better hang on".png|"And we'd better hang on, because..." S3E9 Sailboat reaches a big wave.png|"...There's a big wave up ahead." S3E9 Sailboat jumps the big wave.png S3E9 Sailboat splashes Blaze, AJ and Stripes.png S3E9 Blaze, AJ and Stripes see an island.png S3E9 Distant island.png S3E9 Stripes "This island isn't on my map".png|"That's strange. This island isn't on my map." S3E9 AJ "A place no one's ever been before".png|"It must be a place no one's ever been before." S3E9 Blaze "Let's go check it out".png|"Well, c'mon. Let's go check it out." S3E9 Sailboat sails for the island.png A mysterious island S3E9 Sailboat rides the island's waterway.png S3E9 Blaze, AJ and Stripes astounded at the island.png S3E9 Sailboat enters a lagoon.png S3E9 Lagoon revealed.png S3E9 Blaze, AJ and Stripes amazed by the lagoon.png S3E9 Sailboat reaches the lagoon.png S3E9 Boat stops.png S3E9 Blaze, AJ and Stripes get off.png|"I wonder who lives in a place like this." S3E9 Bunk appears.png S3E9 Bunk jumps into the air.png|"Cannonball!" S3E9 Bunk splashes into the water; frogs join him.png S3E9 Nelson standing, a falcon flies around.png S3E9 Monkeys and grizzlies hanging out.png S3E9 Bam swings on a vine near a zebra.png S3E9 Bam and zebra high tire.png S3E9 Bunk sprays Blaze, AJ and Stripes.png S3E9 Bunk "Visitors!".png|"Wo-ow! Visitors!" S3E9 Animals hear Bunk's announcement.png|"Hey everybody, look! We've got visitors!" S3E9 Animals surrounding Blaze, AJ and Stripes.png S3E9 Blaze meets Bam.png|"Hiya, friends! Welcome!" S3E9 Blaze and Bam high tire.png S3E9 Blaze to Bam "Nice to meet you".png|"Wow! Nice to meet you!" S3E9 AJ meets Nelson.png|"Whoa! I've never met a rhino before!" S3E9 Nelson helping AJ up.png|"That's funny, I've never met a kid before!" S3E9 AJ sits on Nelson's back.png|Here we go again LOL! S3E9 Three monkeys in a tree.png|"Hope you guys like to monkey around!" S3E9 Stripes flips before the monkeys.png S3E9 Stripes "We sure do".png|"We sure do!" S3E9 Blaze "This place is amazing".png|"Wow, this place is amazing!" S3E9 Blaze "Where are we?".png|"But...where are we?" S3E9 Bunk "You're on".png|"You're on..." S3E9 Zoomout to Animal Island.png|"...Animal Island!" (And cue the song!) Welcome to Animal Island S3E9 Monkey starts drumming a coconut.png|♪ (It's the Animal) ♪ S3E9 Three monkeys drumming on coconuts.png|♪ (It's the Animal, Animal island) ♪ S3E9 Bunk between Blaze and Stripes.png|♪ Pleased to meet 'cha, how ya been? ♪ S3E9 Bunk hopping across stepping stones.png|♪ They call me Bunk the Elephant ♪ S3E9 Bunk "My trunk's got lots of power".png|♪ My trunk's got lots of power ♪ S3E9 Bunk sprays Blaze and Stripes again.png|♪ Let me treat you to a shower ♪ S3E9 Bam standing on a tree branch.png|♪ Bam the Gorilla, that's my name ♪ S3E9 Bam pulls down a banana tree.png|♪ These strong arms are my claim to fame ♪ S3E9 Bananas launch upward.png S3E9 Skyler flying through the air.png|♪ I'm a falcon and I like to fly ♪ S3E9 Skyler tosses bananas away.png|♪ Super fast across the sky ♪ S3E9 Monkey catches bananas on Bunk's trunk.png|♪ The party here... ♪ S3E9 Bunk with monkey holding bananas on his head.png|♪ ...has just begun ♪ S3E9 Blaze and Stripes hop across the elephants.png|♪ Make yourself at home, ♪ S3E9 Elephants squirt water from their trunks.png|♪ and have some fun! ♪ S3E9 Bunk leads Blaze and Stripes up a rocky ramp.png|♪ Welcome ♪ S3E9 Blaze "Nice to meet ya!".png|♪ Nice to meet ya! ♪ S3E9 Monkeys swing past the camera.png|♪ To Animal Island ♪ S3E9 Bam "That's how we greet ya!".png|♪ That's how we greet ya! ♪ S3E9 Frogs on log; falcons fly past.png|♪ Oh, we know you're gonna love it here ♪ S3E9 Falcons flying up the waterfall.png|♪ Our guests all grin from ear to ear ♪ S3E9 Falcons fly past lion head rock.png|♪ So, welcome ♪ S3E9 Blaze "How ya doin'?".png|♪ How ya doin'? ♪ S3E9 Blaze and Stripes jump down the waterfall.png|♪ To Animal Island ♪ S3E9 Skyler "Now we're groovin'!".png|♪ Now, we're groovin! ♪ S3E9 Skyler flies down the waterfall.png|♪ It's a big hello ♪ S3E9 Claude jumps down the waterfall.png|♪ from everyone ♪ S3E9 Claude and Skyler at the bottom of the waterfall.png|♪ And welcome ♪ S3E9 Blaze lands in the water.png|(♪ It's the animal) S3E9 Stripes lands in the water.png|♪ To Animal Island ♪ S3E9 Bunk "Time for Waterfall Roll Call!".png|♪ Time for Waterfall Roll Call! ♪ S3E9 Blaze calls out to the monkey.png|♪ Hey monkey, get funky! ♪ S3E9 Monkey swings on a vine.png|♪ My prehensile tail... ♪ S3E9 Monkey hanging from tree branch.png|♪ ...gives me the power to climb! ♪ S3E9 Blaze calls out to Nelson.png|♪ Hey rhino, it's your time-o! ♪ S3E9 Nelson "I got the power to ram".png|♪ I got the power to ram... ♪ S3E9 Nelson rams a log out of the way.png|♪ ...with this horn of mine! ♪ S3E9 Blaze calls out to the crocodile.png|♪ Your style, crocodile! ♪ S3E9 Crocodile "The most powerful chomp".png|♪ My jaws pack the most powerful chomp in the west! ♪ S3E9 Blaze calls out to the frog.png|♪ Frog hopper, showstopper! ♪ S3E9 Frog jumping in the air.png|♪ My power to leap... S3E9 Frog lands on the ground.png|♪ ...gives me a jump on the rest! ♪ S3E9 Bunk, Blaze and Stripes at the pond.png|♪ So, welcome ♪ ♪ How ya doin'? ♪ ♪ To Animal Island ♪ S3E9 Nelson "Now we're groovin'!".png|♪ Now, we're groovin! ♪ S3E9 Nelson with crabs and crocodiles.png|♪ It's a big hello from everyone ♪ S3E9 Gorilla, elephant and zebra waving.png|♪ And welcome... ♪ S3E9 Crocodile and crab waving.png|♪ Welcome... ♪ S3E9 Falcon and monkeys waving.png|♪ Come on... ♪ S3E9 Frog and skunk waving.png|♪ Welcome... ♪ S3E9 Blaze and Stripes surrounded by their new animal friends.png|♪ Welcome... ♪ S3E9 Animal Island song big finish.png|♪ To Animal Island!!! ♪ S3E9 Full view of Animal Island.png|YEAH! The greedy chameleon, Lazard S3E9 Telescope reflection of Animal Island.png|But wait! It looks likes someone is spying on them... S3E9 Lazard looking through his telescope.png S3E9 Lazard jealous of the animals' powers.png S3E9 Telescope view of Skyler.png S3E9 Telescope view of Bunk.png S3E9 Telescope view of Bam.png S3E9 Lazard "I want all those animal powers".png S3E9 Lazard hit by his telescope.png S3E9 Lazard flung to the ground.png S3E9 Wartimer and Snout hear Lazard call them.png|"Wartimer! Snout! Get in here!" S3E9 Wartimer and Snout approach Lazard.png S3E9 Lazard explains the situation.png S3E9 Wartimer and Snout "Take those animal powers".png S3E9 Lazard has an idea.png S3E9 Lazard shows his power stealing machine.png S3E9 Lazard activating the power stealing machine.png S3E9 Power stealing machine powering up.png S3E9 Vacuum extends away from the treehouse.png S3E9 Vacuum extends through the jungle.png S3E9 Vacuum reaching the Animal Island lagoon.png The stolen animal powers S3E9 Animals hanging out at the lagoon.png S3E9 Vacuum extending to Skyler.png S3E9 Skyler losing her powers.png S3E9 Skyler sinks to the ground.png|"Hey! What's going on?!?" S3E9 Skyler "I can't fly!".png|"I can't fly!" S3E9 Bunk losing his powers.png S3E9 Bunk stops squirting water.png S3E9 Bunk "I can't use my trunk!".png|"Uh-oh. I can't use my trunk!" S3E9 Bam losing her powers.png S3E9 Bam can't chop a coconut.png S3E9 Bam "My strength is gone!".png|"Huh? My strength is gone!" S3E9 Animal powers sucked into the vacuum.png S3E9 Vacuum retreats.png S3E9 Stripes "Who'd do a terrible thing".png S3E9 AJ "We'd better use my visor".png|We'd better use my visor to find out. S3E9 AJ activates Visor View.png S3E9 Lazard laughing from his treehouse balcony.png S3E9 Lazard sees animal powers collected.png S3E9 Lazard marvels over the stolen animal powers.png S3E9 Animals worried.png S3E9 Blaze consoling the animals.png S3E9 Stripes "You can count on us".png S3E9 AJ "Let's get to that treehouse as fast as we can".png S3E9 Blaze says it's time for Blazing Speed.png S3E9 Blazing Speed deployed.png S3E9 Stripes infused with Blazing Speed.png S3E9 Animals astounded by Blazing Speed.png S3E9 Give us Blazing Speed.png S3E9 Blaze and Stripes says Let's Blaze.png S3E9 Blazing Speed unleashed.png To return to the Animal Island episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries